Evelyn
] Evelyn Avalona Helvig Marthain is a player character by Anna Prosser. She is a human paladin of Lathander the Morninglord, and she has a pet mouse named Juniper. Personality Evelyn is a happy-go-lucky person, who absolutely loves to share the wisdom of her deity with everybody. Her optimistic personality often annoys the rest of the group, especially Strix. Evelyn considers the tiefling one of her best friends, respects and defers to Diath's wisdom, and is a big fan of Paultin's musical abilities, flirting with him at times. Evelyn has proven herself very reliable in combat, although she can be overeager to enter a fight flying in with her winged boots and swinging her sacred battleaxe, Lightfall. Anna has explained that Evelyn can justify killing people because she sees it as sending them on a better path in the next life, which also ties in to Lathander being a god of rebirth.1 Evelyn's sheltered past has made her relatively naive about the darker side of human nature or the evils in the world. According to Anna, "in many ways, Evelyn is very young, and has a lot of growing up to do. I think I'' have learned quite a few life lessons that ''she might yet have to learn, though I think she has a core wisdom that belies her exterior".1 Background (spoilers for season 1) Evelyn was born to a noble family living in Amphail,2 a ranch town on the outskirts of Waterdeep.3 Her family were devout followers of Lathander, with Evelyn following in her father's footsteps as one of his paladins, beginning "paladin school" at the age of six.4 However, her father died when she was young, and her mother passed away from an illness while Evelyn was away undergoing training.5 Evelyn's brother is caring for the estate, but she has not been home to see him, and there are rumors in her home town that may be keeping her away.3 Per Anna, Evelyn hasn't been fortunate enough to experience a lot of love from others, depending more on the love she believes Lathander has for her.6 Anna revealed that Evelyn had a 'special someone' during paladin training, but they put duty above their feelings and left afterwards to serve, so that Evelyn now has trouble believing that people courting her are being genuine.7 "Sometimes...Evelyn has doubts about herself, wondering whether Lathander is the only being who could love her. Perhaps no human ever could. The dichotomy between such a pitiable earthly loneliness and an outward disposition that is incorrigibly sunny has been heart-rending and thrilling to play with".8 Her parents managed to make a loving relationship possible despite duties that kept them busy and apart from each other, and although Evelyn sees that as an anomaly, she still yearns for it herself.7 Anna has also said that Evelyn wants to be valued for who she is, not just what she can do, and that Chris toys with this aspect "a lot".9 While training at the Spires, Evelyn would often drop by taverns where the bard Paultin Seppa was playing, believing that his music was an expression of her god's light.1,6,10 It was at the Rusty Pommel Inn that she got into trouble while defending Diath Woodrow from accusations of thievery, and she, Diath, Strix and Paultin eventually fled together and decided to form an adventuring party. Although she was cut off from the voice of her god in the cursed land of Barovia, she still kept her faith and praised him loudly to anyone who would listen. Her paladin oath is to cherish beauty and nature (Oath of the Ancients) rather than enforce the law; therefore her neutral good alignment3 still allows her to get away with questionable actions (willingly becoming a werewolf--or as she described herself, a 'were-Pomeranian', and adopting an evil puppet as her 'son'). Her faith was rewarded when the Crew found the tomb of St. Markovia, and Evelyn's axe was imbued with holy power.11 She places Lathander above all other loyalties, even to her friends, believing that the entire world would be in peril without him.12 Nevertheless, she still cares deeply for her party, acting like the "mom" to make sure everyone is feeling appreciated and doing what she can to keep them safe. She is likewise extremely friendly and trusting with all the NPCs they meet (especially Dee). Anna has acknowledged that "In 1 she was mostly the one dimensional comic relief, but in 2 you start to see the deeper internal side of where her character comes from".8 Character development I (spoilers for seasons 2 & 3) When the Crew adopted Hooty McHootface (and later Waffles) and Simon, Evelyn was finally able to 'mother' creatures who appreciated the attention. She continued to rush impulsively into battle, breaking Lightfall when she tried smashing it against the adamantine heart.13 Her flighty attention span also caused her to become distracted enough catching snowflakes to get completely separated from the party.14 However, when she realized that St. Markovia's power could be used to save Strix and Diath from a death curse, she willingly gave up her life for them, claiming that she had known since she was very young that one day she would be called upon to sacrifice herself.15 Although she had never before acted upon her feelings for Paultin, she kissed him during her moment of despair, and he played a song for her. Although Paultin's spirit was able to intervene before Evelyn's soul was taken by the Soulmonger, being torn from the arms of her god made Evelyn begin to doubt her worthiness. She worried that she might have been meant to be punished by the soulmonger, and that Paultin had been wrong to save her. She also interpreted being placed in a construct body devoid of sensations as another form of punishment.8,16 This disconnect prevented her from summoning her holy steed Mourning Glory, who symbolized her tie to her god.17 However, in a hidden dungeon in Chult the Crew uncovered a vial of liquid sunlight, and when Evelyn drank it, she found herself in the presence of St. Andral, who reaffirmed Lathandar's love for her. Although he gave her the option to return to human form or to have Lightfall restored, Evelyn chose to remain in her construct body, which was further reinforced and decorated to become her new holy symbol.18 When the Crew became trapped in Dendar's nightmare, Evelyn accidentally activated the bomb she had been carrying, which caused a stressful situation that resulted in Paultin leaving the group. Evelyn blamed herself, but when Paultin seemed to reappear and gave her a morning glory flower, she took that sign that Lathandar was with her, and she finally resummoned Mourning Glory, who also appeared more powerful than before. When they followed Paultin into the Shadowfell, Evelyn became assaulted with a magical despair that made her doubt what was real. When she tried to appeal to Paultin's better nature seemingly to no effect, she realized that he was truly lost, and set fire to the doorway and pulled Simon to safety. Even after his Ring was removed, Evelyn had her doubts about whether Paultin was still evil, and even began to wonder whether Miranda had ever existed. In her prayers to Lathander, she revealed her shame that she had let her love for Paultin persist despite his obvious turn to evil, and that people had died as a consequence.19 Paultin overheard what she said and disparaged her for expecting Lathandar to just hand her things she wants, instead of working to achieve it herself. But he also revealed his own shame that he had put on the Ring despite the warnings, and that his intent had just been to make himself more useful to the party. Evelyn tried to comfort him, saying that despite knowing he wasn't himself, "it's my job to see these things", and she would strive to do better. When Paultin used the excuse "feelings suck" to explain why he wasn't more open, Evelyn understood that he wasn't looking for a relationship, and began to distance herself.19 A balhannoth ambushed the party, and despite the Crew initially succeeding in damaging it, it teleported away with Evelyn and tore her body apart with its tentacles. Her human soul reappeared inside the Soulmonger alongside the AI interns and Lathander's head priestess, Zaress. When the atropal's caretakers reached out towards the souls to take them into its mouth, Evelyn flew towards one to take the place of the soul it carried. Zaress's words caused Evelyn to realize that her soul could destroy the atropal. As she was eaten, Evelyn became a sun that burst through its body and ended the death curse. Her soul then traveled to the Celestial Plane, where she ran into the spirits of Zaress and her father, as well as several celestials, who helped her realize that Lathander would want her to be happy and work towards her own goals and finding a lifemate, and that she might still have a purpose back in the mortal realms.20 Character development II (spoilers for season 4) Despite the year Evelyn spent in the Celestial Plane21 (while only a few months passed for the rest of the Crew), she was brought back to life by Omin without any memory of what happened after the battle with the Balhannoth. She could not even be sure she was responsible for the Soulmonger being destroyed, even though the others assured her she was, because who else could have done it? She was distressed by how much she had missed in her friends' lives, especially their encounter with a paladin of Shar, the "Lady of darkness and death and gross things". However, she was most pleased at being returned to her human form, and reveled at the ability to cry and feel and smell again. The new marks that had been added to her construct body by the blessings of St. Andral were now transferred to her flesh.22 She was very grateful to Omin and offered to write letters to him, also to learn more about his corporation, which she assumed was like a large church. As the Crew prepared to leave Chult, Evelyn dropped hints that she was actually very reluctant to return home, but would not explain why. While relaxing at a bathhouse, she removed her winged boots and Paultin noticed that she was missing her left leg below the knee. He kept this information to himself, as she had just survived an assassination attempt and he was preoccupied with her safety (Anna told fans that Evelyn's leg was inspired by Anna's own grandmother's condition.23 Evelyn's father had brought her winged boots when she was a child to help compensate for this handicap.24 She didn't reveal this to the rest of the Crew until much later, surprised that they had never commented on it before24). When the force bomb devastated Port Nyanzaru and Evelyn was ready to abandon her friends and go back to help, Paultin disparaged her, reminding her that any help she might offer was obviously limited and probably would only have resulted in her getting arrested or attacked again. Despite Evelyn arguing that her life was forfeit to Lathander's cause and helping others--and that since the Crew were responsible for the bomb, they should face the consequences--Paultin pointed out that there is a difference between doing the right thing and just being self-righteous. He made her realize that her rash actions repeatedly put her life in danger and that "you don't consider what you put others through when they have to watch you die over and over". Suddenly realizing their point of view, she said, "I do know what it's like to love someone who has a higher calling, and it is tough. And I do know how it feels to be left behind." After the Crew reassured her that she was needed, she said, "I guess Lathander gave me this family for a reason". She then relented and wrote a note to Omin Dran to ask him to use Acq Inc's resources to help the Port,25 and began making attempts to stop acting so impulsively. Omin appeared pleased by her correspondence.26 Later, Evelyn admitted that ever since her return, she has felt like she is two people, one who is certain of who she is and her duty to Lathander, and another side that keeps questioning what is right and considers what she might want for herself. In that moment, she had a flash of memory of Zaress telling her the same thing in the Celestial Plane (Anna has explained that because her subconscious has evolved, but her knowledge has not, there is dissonance between who she is and who she thinks she should be).27 On their arrival at Waterdeep, Evelyn began looking for stationary to write to Omin,28 but they were suddenly approached by Xandala's sister, and were soon after accosted by members of the Xanathar's gang. One of the gang became engrossed in a conversation with Evelyn, telling her his name was Meloon, and agreed to defect to her side. He seemed ready to ask her out, but Paultin intervened and called the guards on him. Interestingly, Meloon soon reappeared and tried to seduce her again, but she was too distracted to realize it. She later managed to convert Noska, one of the Xanathar's enforcers, to Lathander's side. Together, they fought one of the Xanathar's mindflayer allies, but Paultin was turned to dust by a disintegration ray. Evelyn became traumatized, and carried his ashes to the Spires to have Father Luke Sunbright use the scroll of True Resurrection on him. Evelyn began to cry when she saw him restored. Sunbright invited Evelyn to lunch with him, hinting he would like her to support his promotion to head the church at the Spires, but with a focus on Amaunator instead of Lathander. He said their divination spells had identified her and Omin as their saviors from the death curse, and a powerful noble family in Waterdeep had paid for a statue of her (in construct form) to be put up in the Spires. This statue, as well as talk of elevating her to sainthood, made Evelyn uncomfortable because she worried the church might assign her other duties that would take her away from her friends, when all she wants is to keep the identity she has now.7 When Vistani dark powers drew the Crew into a domain of dread, Evelyn learned that Omin had taken her rings of protection, which were now being sought by the Powers to tether them back to reality. She accepted that Diath's ring was his to give away to the C Team, but her opinion of Omin was diminished.4,29 One of the Powers briefly banished Evelyn to her own Domain of Dread, where she saw the graves of her family and friends. Paultin managed to convince the creature to bring her back in exchange for the ring, and the Power was ultimately defeated. When they returned home to find Trollskull Manor partly destroyed from an attack by Mercy Killers, Evelyn became obsessed with remodeling it. They then discovered that Simon had grown depressed over being a construct, and had kidnapped a child. To help the traumatized boy, Evelyn let him play with Juniper, and ultimately let him keep the mouse when it seemed he wouldn't get the Crew into trouble over Simon. When the dwarf Binwin dropped by the newly dubbed 'Waffle House', he also became smitten by Evelyn and offered her his horned helm after she complimented it. He later tried to aid her in stopping the Xanathar from stealing her statue from the Spires, as the Xanathar had also developed a crush on the paladin. The beholder ended up killing Binwin and charming Evelyn, forcing Strix to temporarily turn her into a snail so they could escape. Evelyn later revealed her hatred of the creature, for it had taken away her free will, something she was beginning to exercise and appreciate more as she had begun placing her priorities over those of the church. She tried to use the Xanathar's affection for her to help the Crew infiltrate its lair, but ultimately it saw through her attempts at being a 'distraction force' and put her to sleep, turned her to stone and levitated her. After Paultin learned she was in danger, he burst into the room and reflexively thunderwaved the Xanathar, causing it to accidentally drop her so that she shattered . After the battle, Strix and Paultin reassembled her pieces with a mending spell, and Strix used the stone-to-flesh potion the C-Team had given her to restore Evelyn to life. Paultin became catatonic, repeating that he should have been there, and that everyone around him keeps dying, so that Evelyn was forced to carry him and try to soothe him. He then revealed to her that he had been married previously, and that his wife had been killed when he was away performing. Evelyn was unsettled by this revelation, and confided the news to Strix and Diath in an effort to sort out her feelings. When they were visited by a spiritual therapist, Evelyn confessed that she had been resisting visiting her old home due to the shame she still felt that years ago she had been unable to return in time to prevent her mother's death from disease. The therapist pointed out that Evelyn wasn't the only healer around, and that she should not feel responsible. Interestingly, the therapist noted on departure that three of the Crew were possessed by "demons", likely referring to the soul worms (information that she did not share with them), although Evelyn herself had never been able to sense this. By chance, the party stumbled upon the newly released Strahd at a Waterdeep noble's party they had managed to sneak into. Despite it being a festival of nonviolence, Evelyn and Paultin tag-teamed and utterly destroyed the vampire. Afterwards, Evelyn was finally forced to confront her church. She and Diath began to protest the changes Father Sunbright had tried to orchestrate and get to the truth behind what it was all about, while Paultin made snide comments about 'the truth' having no place in a church. This remark deeply offended Evelyn. Anna has said that while Evelyn doesn't want her friends to feel compelled to serve Lathander, she does want them to work in the service of good (even if it's to another deity), and that anyone acting against Lathander's wishes could cause a conflict.7 She successfully collected money from parishioners to keep the church's orphanage open, and made a point that the money was to be used for that purpose when it was revealed the church's funds were otherwise being used to redecorate the Spires. While she was doing so, Diath was speaking to Sunbright in his office when the priest suddenly combusted from a drow poison and died. Implicated for the crime, Diath had to stand trial, during which Paultin pretended to be his lawyer and dragged a still hostile Evelyn along. They managed to convince the magistrate that Diath didn't commit murder, but Diath took the blame for Paultin's theft of an expensive bottle of wine from the priest's collection, and was sentenced 10 days in prison and a 500 gold fine. Evelyn helped manage Paultin's street performances to raise money, where she ran into guardsman Todd, who bought her lunch and flowers, despite Paultin's jealous interference. She also met the drow priestess who had been favored by Zaress to lead the church. The priestess suggested that Father Morn might be the true murderer of Father Sunbright, and offered to raise the latter since it would increase her standing with their followers. Not caring about this political maneuvering, Evelyn nevertheless agreed to eventually help investigate Morn. When Diath appeared to have been freed early and got into a spat with Paultin over the choice to be self-sacrificing, Evelyn had the insight to see how this mirrored her own spat with Paultin over her wanting to return to Port Nyanzuru after the explosion, and how self-sacrifice would only end up hurting the group. When the real Diath appeared and this was shown to be a doppelganger, Evelyn helped capture it. Soon after, Simon was turned into a real boy using a permanent polymorph spell, although his time around the street urchins had taught him the child-like vices of being selfish, reckless and spiteful. Evelyn did not seem to mind that he no longer called her "mama", but nevertheless taught him about his flesh body and things such as needing to use the restroom. She also received a letter from her brother saying that he had just become Sheriff of their home town, which made her suspicious that he was trying to show off for someone, since she knew him as a lazy noble who just enjoyed horse riding and his material wealth, and who wanted to shirk responsibility. By contrast, for months Evelyn had tolerated wearing the resort dress they had quickly put on her after the assassination attempt at the bath house in Chult (a shopping spree with the team from Girls, Guts, Glory was her first chance to take care of herself). During a visit to the Cassalanter mansion, Evelyn disparaged those nobles for placing so much importance on reputation and material wealth. Despite her also being opposed to their worship of Asmodeus, she had difficulty countering their arguments that the devil lord was simply misunderstood (given the help he had given Strix) and that their family had donated a lot of money to the orphanage of the Spires. Fans have debated whether Evelyn's tolerance for evil people reflects her own naivete and their ability to deceive her, or whether Evelyn simply focuses on the potential good in all people, and is hopeful for their redemption.30 Jarlaxle was waiting for the Crew upon their return, and asked their help in taking revenge upon a food critic who had previously given him a poor review, by baking the perfect pie. As the others gathered ingredients, Evelyn accompanied Jarlaxle on a walk, during which he praised her beauty and that of the sun. Although the critic ended up bursting into flame after eating the pie, just as Father Sunbright had, the Crew were in too much shock to apprehend him. Nevertheless, Jarlaxle reappeared in Evelyn's bedroom, reciting poetry and inviting her onto his boat for dinner and dancing. He argued that he felt he had to kill Sunbright in order to disgrace Amaunator and save Lathander. Although Paultin took notice, he did not intervene. Evelyn admitted in Paultin's absence that she had once felt something for him, but that he hadn't seem interested in her despite her advances. Jarlaxle said Paultin didn't deserve her, and Evelyn finally agreed to accompany him, and ended the night in his arms. When she awoke the next day to find him gone, she began exploring his ship and noticed an underwater stealth vessel mounted to it (although the ship's crew debated killing her for having seen too much, they also knew she was under Jaralaxle's protection). On realizing the Ring of Winter had returned, Evelyn rushed to the Yawning Portal and interposed herself between Manshoon and Paultin. When Paultin was hurt, she used her aura of vitality to heal him, but came under assault from multiple enemies and was unable to help him or Simon further. When she overheard that Miranda and Gwenyth were in love, she feel a brief pang of disappointment, but was then cheered up at the thought of planning their wedding. She was also encouraged by the sight of Paultin handing over the Ring to Alisanda and was about to rush over and hug him when she remembered how he felt about being emotional, and forced herself to give him a congratulatory jab on the shoulder instead. When Evelyn learned that Diath had been spending time with Alise, she assumed that he had given up on Strix, realizing it would never work between them. Evelyn congratulated Diath for being able to move on, struggling to do so herself after "Paultin made it real clear that there's no chance us to be together". However, Diath reaffirmed that just because Strix didn't express love or feelings the same way, it didn't matter, because "I don't need her to care for her".31 Evelyn seemed heartened that he hadn't given up, but reminded him "just be sure that if this all ended tomorrow, that you wouldn't have any regrets". When Jarlaxle briefly stopped by again, she excitedly told him her plan for them to go on a 'Lathander retreat' together, and while the drow asked if Paultin would be offended, Evelyn casually explained, "he doesn't like talking about Lathander". Jarlaxle pointed out that Paultin was "the shadow to your sunlight, always together, but only if there is something between you".32 However, Evelyn instead noticed that Paultin was often the one interposing himself between her and a possible suitor. She also worried that Jarlaxle might have meant that there was literally bad blood between herself and Paultin, and she checked with the bard that everything was "cool" between them. Paultin explained that Jarlaxle was "after something" from her, but Evelyn refused to believe he was really courting her, pointing out that they just shared an interest in Lathander. She also noted that this was a refreshing change, because other people in Waterdeep were only being nice to her on the surface because of her fame. Paultin insisted Jarlaxle was lying and that she needed to do an insight check on him, but she had trouble believing that anyone would be disingenuous about Lathander. Evelyn pointed out that "there is an affinity between...me and Omin, but let's be real, he never wrote back to me, so maybe he hates me" when she debated whether to use her connection with him as a bargaining tool to sell Paultin's cloak to Acq Inc.32 At that point she also commented that she had never met Jim. While this was initially thought by fans to be an inconsistency with the Acq Inc PAX Unplugged 2018 game where Evelyn appeared in Ravnica with the Acq Inc group, it turned out not to be her actual character, but a flesh golem alternating between her shape and Môrgæn's.38 Interestingly however, that golem mimicked her personality, such that she had an earnest conversation with Walnut (who herself was unknowingly a clone) about whether Omin was right for her. Omin also confided in the druid his uncertainty about starting a new relationship with Evelyn, commenting unenthusiastically "this seems like a tremendous amount of work".33 When Diath handed Evelyn the reforged Lightfall, she hugged him fiercely, and began playfully chopping at things in Strix's room. At the auction for the Stone, Evelyn at first tried to put on an act with Paultin, but when he became disinterested, she attached herself to Jarlaxle instead. Paultin later tried to give her warning that there was "nothing here", referring to the Stone being absent, but she misinterpreted it and replied, "Yeah, I know, you've told me that, there's nothing between us, I get it, you don't have to rub it in". She convinced Jarlaxle to place a bid, and he reminded her that half of the money will go to the orphanage. Yet when the lights went out, Jarlaxle ran over and stabbed the auctioneer, and then threatened Diath when the latter took the Stone. Evelyn glanced over at that point, and the drow resumed his act and helped Diath to his feet. She then used Sunbeam from her restored axe, harming both a devil summoned by the Cassalanters and several members of the Zhentarim in the process, who she assumed were also enemies. When they returned to their mansion, she did not immediately spot Simon or Paultin, who were nearly killed by the factions ambushing their home. She eventually used lay on hands on Simon and cradled Paultin's cheek to heal him. As the Crew then tried to come up with a plan on what to do next, Evelyn wondered whether their priorities were in the right place, noting that Diath wanted to go after the Stone which was currently held by a supposed ally, while their home was on the verge of collapse and the kids almost died. She admitted that while it seemed they had a plan before the auction, it quickly unraveled and no one took command since. She told Diath "we trust you, and we'll follow you, but you gotta take a step in some direction because right now I feel like I'm spinning." Although Diath sent her and Strix to recover the Stone from the Cassalanters, the mansion was now protected, and they returned empty-handed. While they debated what to do next, Evelyn was urgently called to Red Larch by a letter from Omin, where he hinted he might be interested in changing his deity. There she learned the Acq Inc headquarters had been attacked by a rogue member who was taken over by an evil god. An agent scoffed at Evelyn for saying Lathander would be watching, but she maturely responded "that's okay, someone doesn't have to believe in something for it to be true". She helped the C Team defeat their enemy and saw Omin rescued, healing him by laying a hand on his cheek. She had learned from townspeople on that journey that they disliked Omin "because of who he is as a person",37 and hoped he really would convert to her god. Strix learned that Rosie had been murdered, and Evelyn and the others agreed to help find the one responsible. Evelyn confronted a priestess of Selune, and they competed to see which could pray more strongly to their god. Evelyn won thanks to encouragement from Paultin, and actually converted the priestess to Lathander. Paultin was later wounded by a fiend the Crew had unmasked, and while delirious, he began to praise Lathander. Evelyn was thrilled to be able to connect with Paultin this way, and was not dissuaded when he later wondered aloud whether it was ok to follow a god so blindly. When Pautin's chair was stolen by Jarlaxle and he insisted they go after it, Evelyn again suggested that their priority should instead be to secure their home. When they confronted Jarlaxle, Evelyn tried to reason with him, but was unable to counter his arguments. She then realized the drow had used her, remembering that others in the past had only seemed to want to be around her for their own selfish reasons. She accepted this calmly and was about to leave him in peace, until he mocked her for believing that Simon was her son. She became enraged, hit him in the face with the flat of her axe, and stormed through his ship, tearing apart his living quarters. There she found that he had taken a lock of her hair without permission, and had likely used a magicked perfume to knock her unconscious when she had first visited his ship. Although the timing isn't clear, at some point Evelyn was drawn into the Astral Plane and found herself in the lair of the Sanguilith, possibly by Lathander as he was being taken over. She tried to help the C Team fight off the Sanguilith's minions, but found her powers redirected against her allies instead. She also later appeared in Avernus during the PAX West 2019 Acq Inc game, a prisoner of the Jim clone whose soul Omin had given up to a pit fiend. When asked how she had gotten there, Evelyn tried to pass it off as a strange consequence of Strix's magic and yet another Waffle House explosion.38 Notable Equipment (spoilers) * Lightfall - double-bladed battle axe and holy symbol, further empowered as a mace of disruption into shards and given to Diath, who brought them to a sun elf smith who merged them with the rings of protection carrying Evelyn's soul (and thus her parents' souls - her mother to guide her hand, and her father to guide her heart). Their faces are mirrored in the blades of the axe. The axe has new abilities, including casting Sunbeam and automatically healing nearby allies when it does radiant damage.32 * Treebane (elven magical axe) * Heart of Spinelli (flame tongue great-sword; 2d6 damage + 2d6 fire damage) * Winged Boots of the Dawn - magical flying boots that glow in moonlight, worked with the holy symbol of Lathander. When worn, they also make the wearer feel fortunate and optimistic about the future, and harmless creatures seem to frolic in their presence.3 They were a present from Evelyn's father to help offset her handicap. * Golden 'emoji' shield -a gift discovered in the Waffle House that bears Evelyn's image, and will change its facial expression when commanded * Holy Symbol of Ravenkind * Bracers of defense - Evelyn can use her bracers instead of a shield when she is swinging one-handed, and per homebrew rules, can wear them with her breastplate. * small, worn book of nursery rhymes - given to Evelyn by Diath to teach the urchins how to read. It came from his mysterious underwater chest, and contains very old nursery rhymes they hadn't heard before36 * Binwin's horned helmet - a gift * doll of Evelyn (roughly constructed doll made in Evelyn's likeness by Strix during her 50 years alone in Barovia) * pan flute (given to Paultin) * wand of conducting (found in the Xanathar's lair, Evelyn enjoyed making music with it for a week, until Strix stomped on it and broke it) * [https://open5e.com/equipment/magic-items/armor-of-invulnerability.html Armor of Invulnerability]'' (a magical black suit of armor originally belonging to Kaharik the dao, which he took back from her)'' * Halruaan force bomb (egg-shaped device with a timer, believed to have the power of 10,000 magic missiles) (timer temporarily stopped by a mysterious key, then restarted and swallowed by Aremag the dragon turtle before it exploded in the bay of Port Nyanzaru) Trivia (spoilers) * Evelyn's current character page on D&D Beyond is found here, although Anna has noted that it doesn't reflect some of their homebrew stats. * Anna says Evelyn's favorite color is gold.7 * Anna has written out the letters Evelyn gave to each member of the Waffle Crew during episode 52. * Anna confirmed that as far as she's aware, Evelyn's construct form was indeed "made of Simon's old body".1 She has also explained that the markings from her construct body that are now on her skin are raised, white, and henna-like, but are not exactly like what she wore in the SomE broadcast, and she might have also kept some of the gold decorations from her construct form in her hair.22 Anna stated during a Q&A27 that Evelyn's appearance is the spitting image of actress Sarah Jones seen in this image with the hairstyle Anna eventually chose for Evelyn. * Anna wrote several stories of Evelyn's past here, here, here and here. She has added that Evelyn is not looking forward to seeing her brother or the conversations she feels she must have with him.27 In episode 112, Evelyn revealed that she feels guilt for not rushing home during her training in time to heal their ailing mother, and keeps her brother's letter to remind herself to feel ashamed. * Anna stated that Evelyn's last name came from the goddess Martha, who was Evelyn's patron in her last incarnation.12 Her middles names were suggested by fans, and Anna picked the two she couldn't choose between.34 * Anna revealed that she wanted Evelyn to have Juniper the mouse because a past DM would tease her and find ways to prevent her from having pets.12 She also really wants the spell Find Greater Steed, which would allow Mourning Glory to be a true pegasus. Chris teased her by allowing her to use the spell in the Celestial Plane, but then he "took it away".27 * Anna said that she keeps a 'ship log' of all possible hints dropped by Nate over the series about Paultin's true feelings for Evelyn.12 She also said that Evelyn's crush on Nate's character wasn't actually planned by either of them, and that "Evelyn just saw someone creating light, beauty, and laughter and couldn't help but be swept off her feet! I didn't talk to Nate outside the game at all for quite some time after we started, actually. I used to worry that maybe it would bother him, but it was true to Evelyn!" 1 Anna has been surprised sometimes when Nate picks up on and reacts to cues by her character, such as when she left to be off on her own in Citadel Adbar and the Shadowfell.1,6,35 As to how they both feel about the relationship now, "We've briefly discussed some aspects, like what tension we want to build by leaving certain things vague, but I have no idea what the ultimate end of their story is. I don't know if Nate does either...but we often discuss what happened after the fact to help each other understand the characters more (and scream)".1 * Regarding her relationship with Omin, Anna said, "I think that it's going to be really interesting because Evelyn sees Omin as a very godly, very successful, very stable person, the kind...she should be in a relationship with, and...if you're a DCA fan you know where her heart actually is, but she thinks that that person has no interest in her, and that maybe that's not the right kind of relationship for her.... So I think it's going to be really interesting if she ever figures out who Omin actually is, and if that might destroy her or affirm her.... The last letter Evelyn wrote Omin...I don't think a lot of people caught the subtlety...but Evelyn was very like, 'yeah, thanks for inviting us over to see your mom. It sucks not to see you... Hope you're having a good time. Guess we'll see you around'." 4 In the PAX Unplugged 2018 game in which she guest-starred with Walnut, Evelyn confided in the druid that she was worried she might have been too snarky in that letter, but Walnut--who had actually told Omin that Evelyn might be too concerned with her faith in Lathander to have the company's best interests at heart--told Evelyn she shouldn't worry.33 References 1 I'm Anna, I play Evelyn. AMA! #2 DCA Reddit. 2 DCA Episode 112. 3 Evelyn's character sheet: level 4. 4 Insight Check E50: 50th Episode Podtacular ft. Anna Prosser! 47:56-49:00 5 Clouded Judgement - Anna's Study After Episode 69: PAX Sub Optima. DCA reddit 6 "I'm Anna, I play Evelyn. AMA! #1" DCA reddit. 7 Idle Champions of the Forgotten Realms: Anna Prosser Interview on Evelyn Marthain. YouTube. 8 How To Redeem D&D's Worst Alignment, Which Is Obviously Lawful Good. Kotaku.com. 9 PAX Unplugged 2018 'Ask the Waffle Crew Anything' Panel. 10 DCA Episode 73. 11 DCA Episode 30. 12 Waffle Talk: Discussing Dice, Camera, Action Episode 79. 13 DCA Episode 46. 14 DCA Episode 36. 15 DCA Episode 52. 16 DCA Episode 53. 17 https://twitter.com/AnnaProsser/status/942165703150284800. 18 DCA Episodes 66-67. 19 DCA Episodes 84-85. 20 DCA Episodes 87-89. 21 https://twitter.com/AnnaProsser/status/991491714891169792 22 https://twitter.com/AnnaProsser/status/1002953446507491328 23 A Story about my Gramma. DCA Reddit. 24 DCA Episode 120. 25 https://twitter.com/AnnaProsser/status/996952168870494208 26 https://twitter.com/TychoBrahe/status/997978648303910912 27 DCA AMA Session. 28 https://twitter.com/AnnaProsser/status/1006719086976364545 29 https://twitter.com/AnnaProsser/status/1036524407366144000 30 High level campaign and the importance of the "moral compass" of each character. DCA Subreddit. 31 DCA Episode 129 32 DCA Episodes 131 and 132 33 Acquisitions Incorporated PAX Unplugged 2018. 13:29:58 34 "Viewers Know Best: What is Evelyn's Middle Name?" DCA Reddit. 35 Pax East 2018 - Dragonfly Theater - Wafflecrew Tea Time Q&A. Twitch.com 36 Curse of Strahd Gothic Trinkets table. 37 Acquisitions Inc''': '''C Team: S3 E10. 38 Acquisitions Incorporated PAX West 2019. 2:21:43Category:Player Character